Best Worst Nightmare
by An Optimistic Liar
Summary: Evangeline classified herself as someone who wanted things she could never have. What happens when her wishes are really true? The story of the life of the other family member, the forever preteen, Evangeline Cullen.
1. The Passage to Afterlife

**Okeys here. Tis I, optimisticlier! I have come here to write fan fiction! Ah ha ha ha! Okay, Hello, my names... optimistic? Lier? Like it matters, anyways this is my fist fanfiction, titled 'Best Worst Nightmare' (No duh?) Can you tell that it's 1 o'clock in the morning? I am so friggen tired... Anyways, please enjoy it, Please RR, and I hope you enjoy my very first Fanfic!**

* * *

"Angel?" my mother said in an endearing way as she turned her head behind the car seat to look back at me, "Make sure you stay safe, I don't want you getting hurt, okay?" she said as she started to assemble my bangs away from my eyes, "You really are a pretty girl Evan, you shouldn't have your bangs in your face all the time." She said, fussing with her hair. Evan sighed, and swatted her bangs angrily before smoothing them to her forehead. Like she cared what they looked like. "It's fine mama." She said to her mother, getting little annoyed as she tried to brush aside her mother's concerns.

Evangeline, that's me by the way, was going camping with her best friend Ashley and her family. They had invited me to go with them, and Ashleys family were the granola type. They went on regular camping trips, and she rarely saw her when the weatherman said that the week would be bright and sunny during the summer months.

Her mothers front teeth clamped over her lower lip, like she did when she was thinking or nervous, "You have your pepper spray, right?" she asked her worriedly, her hands reaching out to the backpack at Evans feet. She snatched the bag away before her mother could reach it, "Its fine, see?" she said, grabbing the can out of a side pocket, "I will be perfectly safe, okay?"

Evan wasn't really that annoyed with her mother now that she really thought of it. Her mother was just worried she supposed. If you feel like a backround story, Evans father had died when she was younger, in a motorcycle accident, so her mother was used to it just being Evan and herself, forming one of those close, yet over protective bonds. After all, if Evan was gone, what would she do? She knew she was all her mother had. She appreciated, and respected her mom. Raising a child as single parent in a small society like Roslyn ( A town in the Cascades, a mountain range that divided Washington in half) was hard. She worked in the local diner as a waitress, basically living off the tips of the local residents.

Today Evan (what she was called by the majority of others for simplicities sake)and Ashley's family were camping in the upper Cascades, a camping lot that was favored by those who lived in the area, a nice place, that was named after a creek that ran through it. She guessed it was somthing like 'Cold Water', or another name that reminded her of the suburbs. She remembered her father had taken her there when she was younger with her mother. Her mom had told her stories of their regular hikes, and over night stays.

"Okay mama, see you soon okay?" she said as she reached over her mothers seat and kissed her cheek quickly, "Bye bye, love you!" she said hurriedly as she pushed open the passenger door, and scampered down the dirt sidewalk to where Ashley's family car, or rather truck was waiting, it's ignition pipe looked like it was in over drive with all that gray smoke. Evan had to rethink how she had called them granolas. She heard her mothers muffled words "Buh bye Angel, be safe!" as she opened the trucks door to the back seat

Ashley smiled and grabbed Evan's backpack as she launched herself onto the seat beside her, "We're going to have so much fun!" Ashley shrieked as she set Evans backpack on the grimy, dirt packed car carpet."It gets boring being there alone!" she said with a quick worried glance to her parents. "Good thing I'm here! We'll have so much fun our heads will explode!" Evan said, laughing a long with her friend.

------------------------------------------------------

The sun was going down and all the tents were set up for the night, reminding her of an Arabian caravan, or maybe she thought, something almost identical to one of those, except modified to be a part of a magical medieval world. She smiled to herself, telling her mind to remember that one for a future story. Yes you heard correctly, Evan Merit might liked to imagine herself as a best selling author, Fantasy if she keeps her mind sane through later years, Adults always seemed to loose their spunk after a while, and she hoped it wasn't programmed into human DNA, or she would be screwed in the future. Evan pinned her hope on that hopefully Peter Pan would show up one day, and spirit her off the Never land. But than again, could lost boys read?

"It's getting dark." she said, looking around at the family one by one, Ashley's mom, a pretty older woman with shining light brown hair, Ashley's father, a graying man who had striking blue eyes, and than Ashley, who had a combination of both her parents. She stopped at her and gave her a mocking wink.

"Your right." her mother said, "Here, I'll get the stones to make a fireplace. Who wants to get the wood?" she said as she started over to the creek that had a promising assortment of rocks. "Here, I'll get it." I told her, planning on being the polite child whom all parents adored.

"Ah, Angeline, it fine, you never know who's out there." said Ashley's father in his deep gruff voice, putting down a large case of sodas in the back of his pickup. She had always liked him, he was a nice man.

Evan laughed, and waved him away, "No no, I'm fine, I have some pepper spray in my backpack. Your busy anyways." I told him motioning with my head at the truck, as I tore the bags straps away from my shoulders, opening the side pocket to show him the tin can. He hesitated, before nodding "Just don't go to far." he said in thoughtful voice, "And scream if you see anything suspicious, we don't want you getting hurt."

Evan smiled and nodded as she set the backpack on the ground, and gripped the pepper spray in her hand. "Here, I'll come with you!" Ashley said as she scrambled out or our tent with her long brown hair up in a ponytail. Evan felt a short twinge of jealousy, her hair was to short to do anything with to fancy with. She was starting to wonder why she had wanted such unbelievably short hair, in such an erratic color. Evan ignored her envy, and gave Ashley an exaggerated thumbs up, "Okay dokey than!" she said to her, " Safety in numbers I suppose?" she added laughing, earning herself a roll of the eyes from Ashley, "Like I would let you go alone." she said with an annoyed face.

Her parents nodded, expecting that one as the two girls skipped out of the camp site to start their search for usable twigs. After a short while, both of them had an armful of dry sticks fit for a fire. Not exactly hard, but not as easy as it should be. Living in Washington wasn't exactly ideal for those who had grown up in different climates. It was cold, which really wasn't that big of a deal, both most people found the little bit of rain, well actually a _lot_ of rain, hard to deal with. Evan didn't mind, she had grown up in the climate, and it only bothered her when the inside of her pant leg would get soaked on her way back from school. That was never fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Evan scuffed up the dirt and pine needles at her feet as the two of them stopped to look around for no apparent reason. Evan sighed as she looked around her at the mass of fern, and a handfull of rotting tree trunks. All of it seemed to have a reddish tint, due to the time of day more than likely. "I'm tired..." Ashley said out of the blue, more than likely for lack of anything else to fill in the empty space.

Evan was about to nod, before a rush of adrenaline ambushed her body, filling her body with the sickening feeling that she should run, and run quickly. Her eyes quickly scanned the area, her senses heightened as she analyzed ever pine bough, and every boulder in her eyes path. Wolves? (AN: I don't remember if we have wolves here...) She didn't hear them. Grizzly Bear? She couldn't see any, and they were usually noticeable, even in the dense foliage. She breathed out slowly, feeling the urge to touch her chest and feel her heart beat, but her hands were full of branches. She felt like she had just had a heart attack.

"Evan?" Ashley said, looking at her suspiciously, "Are you okay?" she said, walking slowly to her. She laughed nervously, "Whoa there... I had one of those moments when you feel like your going to die." she told her, looking at her with wide eyes. Ashley snorted, "You've always been paranoid." she said, trying to make her feel better, though a poor attempt Evan noted. She motioned the way back to the camp with her head, "Let's hurry anyways, you never know." she said. Ashley was ever the realist, and she started to walk quickly back to their camp.

----------------------------------------------------

Evan's head was under the safety of her sleeping bag, playing with the slippery material that made up her bed with her fingers. Her body was telling her to sleep, but her mind wasn't cooperating. So here she was, lying awake in what had to be the middle of the night. She didn't really mind though. She liked to think at night. Which was probably why she had sleeping problems. She laughed to herself, she liked the time she had at night. No one could bother her than. She was free to think of whatever she wanted, imagine whatever she felt like.

She unintentionally sighed. What childish wishes she had.

Sometimes she wondered why she wasn't like other people. Why couldn't she want new clothes, or wish for popularity? Of course she couldn't. She was Evangeline Merit of course. That weird girl that read in class. The odd one that wished she was a fictional character. How stupid, right? The closest thing she could get to that was writing, and it barely kept her satisfied.

She groaned and snapped the sleeping bag back as she sat up in the tent. Why did she torture herself like that? Criticizing herself. She didn't have any real problems. She should be thankful, she told herself. She tried to let her mind wander, and attempted to listen to the soft breathing coming from the other side of the tent.

Ashley really was a great person, she thought to herself. She was one of those things she should be thankful for. Ashley accepted Evan, and stayed by her side when others would tease her. Her mother too,she of course would love her no matter what. She nodded to herself, she should be completely, and absolutely content. She rested her head on her hand absentmindedly as she felt herself become a little happier.

She listened to Ashley's breathing again, and soon noticed the noise of the rushing creek in the background. Without giving a second thought, she unzipped the tent, and stepped out in her bare feet with a lantern, treading carefully on the dirt ground as she walked to the creek. She felt spontaneous, and magical. The air around her smelt fresh and clean as she inhaled it deeply, and decided to walk down the stream a while, until she found a good rock to sit on, not thinking of anything but how nice the setting was. She walked for a few minutes, not thinking of the danger she was putting herself in. Later in life she would blame how tired she was. She wiped the dirt off the large boulder before she hoisted herself onto the over sized rock. She felt like she belonged in a story book, with the light glowing off the creeks shining surface, and the crickets chirping in the background.

Than she felt it again. That unbearable feeling that something was watching her. She paused, glancing around the area. The light would scare off any animals, and if it was human she was a fast runner, and she could spray the- she gasped.

She had left her pepper spray in the tent. What and idiot. What a stupid freak. Her heart started to thump wildly in her chest, and her body began to shake violently, and the light cast by the lantern moved erratically, and her head twitched in all directions, searching the premises.

What a stupid idiot she was. What an idiotic moron. She was going to die. Oh my god,she was going to die. "N-no!" she squeaked. She wasn't going to die, no, all she had to do was get out of there. If she screamed, than someone would come and get her, she would be perfectly-

A lighting fast bolt fled past her light, inhumanly fast. Unreal. No, it wasn't real. This wasn't happening to her. This wasn't happening at all. Nothing ever happened to her. Not real. Not real. Not real. Shock took over her body, and the lantern slipped from her hands, her mind being enveloped in the smoky comfort of darkness.

The last thing on her mind was the sering sensation of unbearable pain. Sick, unreal pain.

* * *

**Click the pretty lavender button and review. You know you want to. For me? I must know what you think, I really want to imporve my writing. Be it flames of compliments, I take all (Please don't be mean... tell me what to improve okay?)**

**Thanks bunches**


	2. Realization

**Mwa ha ha! Chapter 2! If you want to know anything about anyting just PM me. Hope you like it, I worked pretty hard on it **

**-pats self on the back-**

**Good Optimistic Lier!**

She was going through unbearable pain. Everything that belonged to her, her identity, her emotions, washed away from her conscious, chased by that murderous agony. She couldn't help it. She had to scream. The torturous feeling burned through her veins, afflicting everywhere with the same cruel feeling. "Just let me die", she shrieked to no one but herself, "Please god just let me die!" she screamed again, before her mouth was covered, and she could only wither inside herself.

Inside her throbbing, flaming self.

She opened her eyes, each movement she made was like knives slashing at every inch of her body. As she looked up, she saw a man with billowing blond hair, looking like it was slicked back from what seemed to be strong winds. Her vision was hazy, but she realized that he was holding her in his arms, and wind was striking her body at an unnatural rate. Was he the one who did this too her? This pain that ravaged her body? What had she done? What had she done to deserve this? Where was he taking her!? She started to scream silently, struggling to get away. The excruciating pain was starting to take back control of her senses, and her fight slackened. The mysterious young man looked down at her, and his dark amber eyes caused her to loose her concentration.

"It will be over soon, I promise you." he said, sympathy pooled in his eyes. His face was inhumanly beautiful, he couldn't be real. None of this was real. But than she thought, why did any of it matter? How could anything matter when she was in such severe, punishing _pain_? She breathed in sharply, and snapped her eyes shut again, balling her fingers into tight fists. The pain had to stop. It had to stop. It had to go away. Go away.

_It will be over soon, I promise you. _It will all be over soon. Over soon.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Scorching, consuming, torturing, grueling, insufferable. Evan was in incomprehensible pain, and there didn't seem to be a way out. Had the beautiful man lied? Had his words been some cruel joke? Where was she? Hell? Some sick twisted form of heavan? She didn't care. She didn't know. None of it mattered.

How long had she been here? How long had she been like this?

And than it popped. Her body racked by the feeling that she was finally dead. She could rest now. Than the pain began to dull, slowly loosing it fiery grip over her body and mind. Was it over? She slowly began to sense the things around her without opening her eyes. She was laying on something soft. A bed? A couch? She ran her fingers across the covers, the pain was seeping away. The fabric she was laying on was slick like silk, and slipped from her hands as she grabbed the blanket softly.

She took a shaky, staggering breath, and felt pressure release from her arms, had someone been holding her down? She breathed through her nose, and recoiled. Everything smelled sharp, distinct. Than she heard a loud voice, but with the hum of a mumble, "She'll be awake in 12 seconds." mumbled, spoke, whatever you would call it, a female voice announced. The room took a thankful breath. It was more than one. How many were there? Why were they here?

She slowly opened her eyes, to find herself staring at the top of a canopied bed. She blinked, and than took in the astounding difference. The canopy wasn't just a dark royal green. It had somehow become crystallized, almost sparkling. She widened her eyes, astounded. She could see everything! As she concentrated on the beautiful fabric, she noticed every fiber, every fragment of dust. Was this real? Was this possible?

She gasped, and shot up from the pillows into a sitting position, faster than anything she had ever experienced, so fast it knocked the breath out of her. What was going on? She twitched, and looked wildly about the room. Faces, strangers, people she didn't know gathered around her bed. Who were they? Why were they here? She focused on their faces, one by one, analyzing the details of their forms, calculating their features, memorizing them before she even realized what she was doing, it must have been half of a second.

What she saw was this: On her left side was a woman so striking, it shocked her, she was gorgeous, divine, with long blond hair, her eyes looking at her with concern, bright golden orbs. A dark curly haired man sat beside her, resting his bear paw of a hand on the woman's strong and confident shoulders, holding it affectionately. Lovers? Dating? Beside the man was another woman, not as unbelievable as the first, but she was lovely all the same. She had her palm resting on Evans leg, her chestnut hair falling over her shoulders as she looked at her with expecting eyes. Eyes. The same as the two before. At the foot of the bed a man with a mass of honey blond hair strewn around his head, looked at her in a calculating way, his face better than that of model, he looked radiant, his eyes the same color as the others. What was with their eyes? Were they related? They didn't look the same. On the corner beside the man was a woman with dark ebony hair, but unlike the others, it was short, and spiked unnaturally. Her face though was delicate, and ideal, her mouth curved into a huge smile that looked like it was ready to burst at the seams, her fingers tapped so fast, they should have been a blur, but Evan saw it. Beside her was a boy, younger than the rest, with unruly copper hair. Like every other, his face was unreal, and dazzling, with the same bright amber eyes.

Right next to her head, parallel from the blond woman, knelt the same man she had seen last time she was able to comprehend the world around her, _It will be over soon, I promise you. _He looked at her sadly, guilt seeping into his face. Why was he guilty? What had he done!? She whipped her head and looked at each and ever one again.

"W-w-what's going on?" she asked them, terrified, afraid. Each of them cringed, as if they too were nervous to speak. "Who are you?" she asked them again, finding the courage not to stutter. If it was possible, her eyes widened farther. That wasn't her voice. Her voice was deeper, more rough. Like that of a girl who hadn't developed the feminine ring in her speech. The one who spoke had a melodic tone, a voice to young and angelic to be an adults, but to old and mature to be a child's. But it was her who uttered the words.

Her hands went up to her throat, her knees contracting to her body as her nails scraped at her neck, her face contorted into a mask of confusion. In a flash, her hands were held in the blond man from before grip, "Please don't hurt yourself. We have much to discuss." he said as he released them, and she took them slowly to her sides.

"What's going on?" she asked again, attempting to sound assertive. "Who are you?" she asked again quickly, still shocked at the sound coming out of her mouth. The man took a deep breath, "My name is Carlisle." he said, looking at her in the eyes, "This is Edward-" the boy with copper hair beside him nodded, "Alice-" the black haired woman raised her hand, "Jasper-" the man at the bottom of her bed bowed his head to her, "Esme-" the woman with brown haired woman waved, "And Emmett and Rosalie." he said as the blond woman, and dark haired man waved as well. "We live here." he said motioning to the grand room around him. "And what is your name?" he said, asking me. He didn't know? "My name is Evangeline." I said quietly, having no reason to lie.

Than the real question on her mind. "Why am I here?"

And that was how I learned of vampires.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He told me of his kind. Our kind. We were impossibly strong. We could run faster than the most dedicated predator chasing after his prey. He told us of our acute senses, how we could see, hear, taste, and feel things, _find_ things no other human could. He told us of our immortality, and how there was only one way to kill us. He told me of why we couldn't go out in the sun.

He told us how we were the most advanced creatures known to earth.

It was almost to much to handle. How could this happen to me? How could any of this be possible? The only thing that kept me stable I think is the fact that I would not have to feed off of humans. It was a relief. She couldn't imagine herself drinking someones blood. When he had told her of... what she was, the first thing she imagined was Ashley's bloodied neck in between her teeth. It would have been unbearable, _horrifying_ to live like that. Eat what she was, or, once was?

But he didn't answer her question.

Carlisle looked at her patiently, and asked her, "Is there anything else you wish to know?" she paused. Would he tell her? Was there a reason he was avoiding the real question, or did he not get it?

"Carlisle." The boy named Edward said, "She wants to know why she's _here_." he said, adding the emphasis on here. How did he know that? Was she mumbling? "No, you weren't." he said, looking over to her. What!? Was he reading her mind? Edward nodded, "Some of us have special abilities. I can read minds, Alice can read the future, and Jasper can sense, and manipulate emotions." So that was why she was so calm perhaps. She looked to Jasper, who nodded, basically answering her question. "But doesn't that mean that I wouldn't have any-" Rosalie cut her off, "Privacy?" she finished, "Yes it does mean that." she said bitterly, as if it bothered her too.

Evan looked down. This was too much to handle at once. She decided to ignore the nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach and continue, "Carlsile. Why me?" she asked him, looking at him with wide, innocent eyes. The emotional weight was starting to get heavy. "Jasper." he said quietly, the blond man nodding in response, before continuing; "We,were hunting in the mountains that night. The deer population in the area was over loaded, though hunting season had just ended. When I first saw you, you were lying in a pool of your own blood near the creeks edge." he said sadly. The image of herself in a pool of blood sent shivers down Evan's spine, "Should I continue?" he asked her with concerned eyes, she nodded, signaling him to keep going.

He took a breath and continued again, "When I first saw you, you were lying in a pool of your won blood near the creeks edge. Your hair was wet so I had guessed you might have fell in the river, and washed up on shore perhaps. I remember that I immediately felt pity for you. Such a young girl, dead before her life had truly started. I went to you, planning on taking you somewhere that someone could find you, and your families worries put to rest. But once I got to you you-" he stopped speaking for a moment, his beautiful face twisted in pain,

"- When I got to you, you started to scream in pain. I rushed over to you, to see if there was anything I could do to help you, when I noticed what was happening to you. The blood was coming from a wound in your neck, where two bite marks were. It was obvious that a vampire had bitten you no longer than 10 minutes ago. I think he might have been scared off by the presence of so many other vampires." he said looking at everyone else slowly, "When he had picked up our scent, he had probably left you, and ran north." he shook his head, as if he was blaming himself. "I would have helped you. Sucked our venom out of your veins, but it was too late. You were to far in." he looked up at her, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." he said with obvious heartfelt.

She knew what her mother would have done. Her mother would have forgiven him. She should forgive him. It wasn't his fault. But she didn't think of these things. The only thing she could think of was her life. What about that? What of her mother, and Ashley? What about school? What about her writing career? Carlsile said that she would always look 14. He said she would always be thirsty. Carlsile said she looked different, she sounded different, she even smelled different. What did she have of her former life? She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care, because at that moment she hated them. She hated all of them.

She stared straight ahead, no emotion shining through her eyes. Than a strangled sob escaped from her mouth, as she bent her head down to cry, but no tears came. Could she not _cry_ either? Could vampires not _cry_!? The rage and oppression that she had not felt before that moment was released as she broke down to the closest thing she had to crying. The woman named Rosalie sat onto the bed, and took Evangeline's head into her embrace as she sobbed, her wails echoing of the walls as she felt hands pat her legs and arms, trying to comfort her. The door opened quickly and slammed shut as she sunk further into depression. Edward had said Jasper felt emotions. She didn't care though. She didn't care about their comfort, the only thing she cared about was what she lost, and more than that, what was to come.

Because she knew would have to stop crying at sometime, and that seemed impossible.

_**Please Read and Reveiw, I try hard XD**_


	3. Progress

**Wow... This was long, and took me about 3 hours to write... 3,697! That's like a record for me! Anyways, please review, and just in case of anything, I only own Evangeline and a few other OC's. Kiro news belongs to Kiro news, and Twilight belongs to Stephanie. Lot's of love!**

**I feel so proud!**

* * *

She had stopped sobbing now. All she wanted at the moment was to be alone, left in solitude, left to think. She was denied that luxury though. So there she lay, her head resting on Rosalie's lap as the woman rested her palm on her shoulder. She had stopped shaking, stopped sobbing. The only thing for her to do was think. Oh, how much there was to think about.

The first thing she thought about was her mother. What would her mother do without her? What would her mother do? She closed her eyes; she under estimated her mother. Her mom would be fine, she was strong woman. How selfish of her to think someone couldn't live without her.

About Ashley? She would be fine too. Ashley and herself were young. She could adapt. Not only Ashley, but herself too. She hoped so at least. She should try and be more optimistic, like her mother, she told herself.

Evangeline slowly brought herself up from Rosalie's lap, lifting herself slowly "Are you better?" she asked her, reaching out to stroke her head. She nodded, but she didn't look her in the eyes, she focused her attention on the bed, picking out each strand with her visually. Without looking up, she asked her, or rather them, "When you say that my appearance has changed, how much?" she asked, her face carefully expressionless.

"Every vampires appearance transforms once they are changed." Edward said to her. He lay his hand over his face, "The way I look, the way we all look, is not natural." he said sadly, pulling his hand back to his side, "Everything about us is meant to pull our natural _prey_ to us." he said lamentably, bowing his head, not feeling the need to look anyone in the eye, much like herself. He had told her his opinion on what they were. He felt that they were unnatural, not worth a care. He loathed himself probably.

She ignored her discovery of Edward, and pressed harder on the subject, "So what does that mean for me?" she asked them, "Do I still look like myself?" she said, starting to become slightly worried. How much more could she possibly loose of her former life?

The girl named Alice came to her faster than a bullet, Evan was surprised she even saw her, let alone saw it clearly. "Here." she said, holding a long white hand to her, "I'll take you to a mirror." she said with a smile. It made Evan a little happier, it was bad enough that she herself was depressed, and everyone else's gloom brought her down, she thought to herself, earning herself a wondering glance from Edward.

Evan took Alice's outstretched hand, focusing all of her attention on her tiny fingers. How she could be so small was a mystery to her. Alice slowly urged her out of the room, and as soon as Evan stepped out, she noticed how large to house really was. In the hallway was a large window that she peered out of while they walked to the unknown destination. Outside was a green forest, much like her own. The large evergreen tree's soared up to the sky, and moss hung from the large umbrella looking trees. It was just like home.

"Where are we exactly?" she asked Alice numbly as they walked with her larger hand in Alice's smaller hand. "We're in Forks Washington." she said readily, looking back with a small smile. So it wasn't near her home, but she had been there before. Her mother had taken her on a road trip there, Forks being their last stop before heading back. She remembered it was near the Olympic mountains. They were beautiful, but she remembered them not being quite as majestic as the Cascades, were she was raised . "Oh." was all she said in response, not telling her any of her thoughts.

By than Alice had pushed open a door that was up a flight of stairs and around the corner of where they came from. Alice let go, and beckoned her inside. "This is my room." she said, motioning to the interior, which was splendid by the way, though Evan was in no mood to appreciate it. "Into my closet." she said, opening another door that lead into a place that was more of another room instead of a so called closet.

Evan stopped dead in front of the door. She slowly reached up to her hair, and slid her fingers slowly into in like a comb. Evan had never felt the weight of it on her head, nor felt the radiance of the gloss on her neck. Evan's natural Auburn hair, with an addition of sun streaks that complimented the color, was back instead of the bright orange she had dyed it. Gleaming in the dull lamplight, illuminated by her new vampire senses, her natural waves stood out into shining rivets of red streaked with a dark sunny gold, reaching all the way down to her shoulders, before curling in ever which way direction. Her skin was a stark and surprising white, like polished marble. She moved her hands to her face, touching her new, defiant cheek bones, looking sharp enough to slash through titanium, her chin was pointed, yet soft looking all the same, and her eyebrows were the same shocking auburn, arching at a peculiar angle, her eyelashes thick and black. All of it should have looked wrong and disgusting, yet all together, her features were startling, and dare she say it, divine.

Without realizing it, she had unconsciously inched her way up to the mirror, her face right up into the glass. She saved what she knew would be the most... different for last. Evan had always been an observant person, and she knew it was no coincidence that all the vampire had those beautiful golden eyes, and she had guessed it had something to do with being a vampire. After seeing her vampire profile, she knew that paired with her hair, the eyes would be unbelievable. Oh, and how unbelievable they were.

Instead of the pair of amber eyes she was expecting, Evan faced two dark crimson eyes, not the color of sparkling rubies as she might have thought. Her eye's were twin dark red pupils, the same color of that of dried blood. Blood which vampires drank. Blood which when spilled meant death. Blood that used to course through her veins. Blood, blood blood.

Evan panicked, and threw her palms against the long glass mirror, expecting it to crack at the most. Instead the mirror struck the wall, the gilded sliver edges penetrating the dry wall and sending a cloud of the white into the air. The glass shattered with the contact of her shove, sharp glittering razors sitting idly on the ground.

She gasped. How could she have done that? She had only pushed it enough to shove it back a few centimeters. What was this about? Her hands went to her mouth in another immediate reaction, "I'm so sorry!" she whispered, "I didn't mean too! I really didn't!" she said, dropping to the ground to pick up the glass shards. When she dropped her knee hit a sharpened piece, cracking the glass into grains of sand. "Eh!?" she said, scrambling away from the piece, ready to hold her wound and stop a majority of her blood from escaping, like her mother had told her too when she was little. That memory seemed dull compared to what she was now used too. Her knee was fine. It didn't even look scratched.

Alice came to her, and kneels beside her, "It's a part of being a vampire. Remember how Carlsile said your body had changed?" She said sympathetically. Evan did remember. At the moment she had forgotten the pros of immortality.

Evan looked back at the door and saw Rosalie and Emmett standing the door frame. "Are you okay there little sis?" Emmett said as he crouched next to the glass mess and started to pick up the pieces unnaturally fast. "I'm sorry." she blurted out, she herself going to the mess with unnatural speed to help him.

Within a matter of seconds all the shards were in his hands, "It's fine." he said with a smile, "Hard, isn't it? Much different than what your used too." he said to her, holding his hand out for the glass shards she had collected. He winked t her, "Don't worry though, we promise we'll support you. We'll try to be the closest thing to family you'll have, if not your real family in time." he said, with a kind grin. She looked shock, replacement family? How could you replace family?

She looked back at Alice and Rosalie, who both nodded reassuringly, Alice reaching out to her with a hug. She was limp in her arms for a moment, before hugging her back. She was utterly thankful at that moment. If she would end up with anyone for what was said to be eternity, these people seemed like good people to end up with. She was glad for the emotional support, she greatly appreciated them.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It had been about 3 days since her transformation into a vampire.

Evan had been on her first hunt a few hours after the mishap with the mirror. Before she was feeling depressed about hunting. She didn't want to go, but she owed them all, and she went willingly. That wasn't much, considering she wouldn't have put up a fight anyways. After all, she was feeling a burning itch in the back of her throat. The only other time when she had felt that kind of feeling was when she had run for track, and the water pipe wasn't working. Even than, it didn't describe the desperate feeling that scratched and clawed her throat like a caged, living thing.

When she had first sunk her teeth into the deer's pulsing, _living_neck, her first kill, the feeling was exhilarating. She almost felt guilty feeling that way about death. She uncontrollably sucked the animal dry. She probably looked like the devil's child with her blood dipped lips. Carlsile had told her she had done well for her first time. Evan was just glad it was over with, and the throbbing at the back of her neck had dulled.

Evan was sitting on a couch in her new room now. When she was going through her change, Alice and Esme had supposedly gone shopping to gather furniture for her room. It was astounding to say the most, surprising at first considering she really didn't know these people. Than she remembered Alice's gift, and everything made sense. She would have known if Evan hadn't liked it. The room was a sky blue, framed pictures of her favorite artists paintings hung on the walls in dark cherry wood frames, the bed was wrought iron decorated with curling ivy, and metal roses. All in all she liked it, and guiltily thought that it was much better than her old room.

The couch was one of those Victorian age things, facing a pale petal blue wall with a flat screen T.V hung up gracefully. She had soon learned the obstacle of not being able to sleep, and the horrors that came along with it. Being able to think was unhealthy for her at the moment, and for once she was glad she was not alone.

The Cullen's, as she had learned their name, still felt that Evan was unstable more than likely, so she was with someone always. She was staring dully at the TV on her wall, Jasper sitting on one side of the couch, and Alice on the other, they were her usual companions. Their unnerving beauty had soon lost it's spell once she had realized she was equal to them in looks, though she was not thrilled with her face either. She did not loath her new face and body, after all her mother told her never to scrunch her nose at a gift. Remembering her mother once again, her body felt pained, and her heart was 10 pounds heavier. Trying to distract herself was hard, and almost impossible. Emmet had told her she would loose meaning in her memories through time, and she was almost sure she didn't want that. She had loved, no, she _did_ love her mother very much.

She saw Jasper glanced over to her from the corner of her eye, sensing her emotions probably. The first choice of body guard was an easy pick. She slowly felt her body drain of emotions, and she once again could glare at the TV. She didn't mind the manipulation, it was fine if it helped the pain. Jasper didn't take his eyes off her though. Almost as if he had lost interest in the television, and was now distracted with her.

She looked up at him, wondering what was the matter, "Is there anything wrong?" she asked him, looking up to face him with dull red eyes, that had a slight twinge of dark gold. Jasper himself was different than the other Cullen's. All of them were welcoming to her, but Jasper himself had another quality to his welcome, almost as if he was grateful that someone else beside himself was there, strange, knowing he wasn't alone. It was almost like he didn't feel singled out in a way. She decided to store that question for another time.

He shook his head, "No, nothings wrong." he said to her, before turning his head back to the TV. She decided to ignore it for now, after all, it wasn't entirely important after all. Nothing was really important when you had so much time to waste.

The show changed to the news channel, "Kiro 7, 6 o'clock news!" the TV sang (**AN: Can I get sued for using a real stations name? XD**), 6 o'clock in the morning that was. It was currently blabbering about the weather, showing a bottle blond with too much much makeup for Evan's taste. "Now up here in the Peninsula, we have cloudy skies all week, and a few showers here and there, so make sure to bring an extra umbrella!" the woman said in a perky voice. The show continued, discussing about commute times from Puallup to Seattle, etc, etc.

"And now with the update on the search for the missing girl, Evangeline Merit, who disappeared last weekend on a camping trip with her friend's family." Evan's back went rigid, her chin flinched up, her mind paying strict attention. The TV went black, making a hissing noise as it shut down. She quickly turned her head to Jasper, who held the remote in his hands, his thumb resting on the power button.

"Turn it back." I said, my voice more high pitched than before. He just looked at me, making no move to turn it back on, his face obviously saying that he was doing it for her own good. "Turn it back!" I said desperately, my face morphing just enough for Jasper to turn the TV back on, and switch the channel faster than the TV could interrupt. The last picture was a flicker of her mother's face, looking like a shadow of her former self, before the TV ended up on a rerun of Oprah.

Her mother looked much different than she remembered. Her old memories seemed hollow compared to her new vision that she withheld. They were fuzzy, almost uncomprehending. She twitched, was she already loosing them like Emmett had said? It had only been a day or two! How could they clog that fast!? Her brain was like ice, before the pain slowly lost it's grip. Pain. That was her most used feeling lately. Alice patted her head for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry. It's for the best." her words full of sympathy.

He was already working his emotional magic. Perhaps it was his own form of sympathy. Slowly but surely, her mind was filled more with the feeling of being content. She ignored all other things but the TV, uncaring, inattentively, watching the screen. After a while, her ears and mind drifted to the sound of the Piano playing downstairs. Such a sad, lonely tune she observed. I wonder what inspired it, she thought to herself.

After another hour or so, the piano stopped, and Edward stepped into the room, "Jasper, Alice we need to go to school. The district will intervene soon. You have to many absences this month, and it's only early September." he told them. Alice and Jasper both immediately looked to me. They had been my constant companions since my transformation, and I hadn't spent a day without them

Edward walked over to me and said reassuringly, "Don't worry. Esme will be at home, and you won't be alone." Evan knew she was obviously causing problems at the moment. School though? Vampires went to school? Evan looked at Alice and Jasper, pausing a little before answering, obviously she had grown attached to them. They had helped her greatly while she was suffering. "I'll be fine." she told them.

Both of them looked worried for a moment, maybe they had grown attached to her as well, before exchanging glances and nodding. "Bye Angeline." Alice said before kissing her forehead. "Good bye Alice." she responded, trying not to sound selfish or unreasonable. Jasper stood up next, and patted her head, "Evan?" he said, suggesting a nickname. Evan nodded, she was more used to that name anyways. He nodded, like he was thinking it over and smiling, "That's good. I didn't want to say Evangeline every time." he said appreciatively. "Yes." was all she said in reply. "Be safe." Edward said before leaving the door, followed by Alice and Jasper, "Thank you." she said to them before the door closed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Evan sat with a straight back at the dining table, like she always had done, or rather, her mother had always done so and she followed in suit. She watched as Esme arranged flowers at the obviously unused dining table. Red, purple, and yellow violets in a little crystal vase. Esme took her attention away from the vase for a moment to say, "How are you Evangeline?" she asked her kindly. Evan looked at the vase for another moment, before looking up to her, "I'm fine." she replied. Esme smiled and nodded, "That's good dear. We're all very worried about you." she said with a kind expression.

Really? They were? "How come?" she asked her curiously, still facing the flowers, but peering up at her from her lashes. Esme put down her clippers, and stuck another flower in the vase, enhancing the overall beauty. How she could handle something so breakable amazed Evan. She had to be on edge just resting her arms on the table, making sure not to put pressure on it so she wouldn't accidental break it.

"Why wouldn't we be?" she told her, surprised at such a question. Esme looked down at her in wonder, before deciding to explain herself. "Such a young girl as yourself, put in such a stressful position, we were all hoping nothing wrong would happen to your mind." she said sadly, looking down at her, Evan still not meeting her eyes. So that was why they kept watch of her. They thought she might _snap_.

She felt incredible rage for a short moment, before thinking back at her mother. What would her mother have said? It took her longer than usual to think of her mothers advice, which only served to depress her further. Her mother would have told her to look at it from all sides. Perhaps they wanted to make sure no harm would come to Evan, not the other way around? Maybe they wanted to make sure that she wouldn't get lonely in such important times? She agreed with that. Optimism always seemed to make things brighter her mother would say.

She nodded to what Esme said, and decided to ask another question, Esme would answer truthfully, she trusted that. "How come Jasper seems to treat me differently than the others?" she asked her, finally deciding to meet her eyes.

Esme looked down at her, her face seemed brighter, glad that she was making progress with Evan, "I wouldn't know entirely, that would be something to ask Edward, or probably Jasper himself, but if I were to guess it would be that, until now, Jasper had to hardest time adapting to our lifestyle, because he has not always lived this way, as the rest of us have. He's probably glad that there is someone that is below him in that way." she paused, her face twisting into another expression, as she added quickly, "Don't judge him though, please? Jasper has always had low confidence in that area, and he truly is a wonderful person. I'm glad to call him my son." Evan nodded, "Don't worry, I don't think badly of him." she replied. She would have felt the same in that position.

Esme had finally finished her flower arrangement. She looked at Evan and smiled, "Here Evangeline, would you like me to take this to your room?" she said to her, picking up the crystal vase already. Evan smiled, "Thank you. I would like that very much." Even though she still felt like an outsider, she still felt much more at home.

She was making progress.

* * *

**Please Read an Review, I try very hard, and remember, I love you so very unbelivable, dieing from huggles much!**

**So that's why you need to review... Ah ha...**


End file.
